Flamber
Flamber, is a 23 year old OC created by Laki. He's a semi-major character throughout the Destinies Intertwined Timeline, first appearing in PokeAdventures and making appearances ever since. Personality Flamber is a spontaneous, energetic and thickheaded young man. What he has in energy he seemingly lacks in common sense. He has a big appetite and can be accident prone, usually being the one who puts his friends in danger to begin with. However, he has moments where he can be cunning and he is capable of being a great ally if he puts his mind to it. Though dimwitted and often labeled an idiot by the others, in factuality, Flamber just has his own strange way of seeing the world and his own weird thought patterns. Though his thickheadedness can occasionally cause him to hurt other's feelings without realizing it, he's mostly portrayed as a cheerful person. RP History Chronologically, Flamber first appears in PokeAdventures, where his impulsive behavior had a tendency to put the gang in danger. He later reappears in RPCRP, journeying along with the gang and at one point beating up a police officer, causing everyone to go on the lamb. After RPCRP he goes traveling with Sheebop, Pikachu and Lunatyr but he returns for cameo appearances in Darius League Quest, comforting Merlee after she loses Rhodium and appearing once more during the epilogue. Flamber serves as a side antagonist in The Second Secret War, where he's brainwashed by Vanessa Eris and serves as one of her minions alongside Leon and Sheebop. Flamber also plays a role in K's Backstory, an RP set two years in the past. He assists Paige in the birth of K and bonds with them as the RP progresses. The sequel, The Search for K, presents several deep challenges for Flamber. He's abducted by K shortly after he, Paige and Sheebop try to relocate her. She makes him her toy and forces herself on him, to the point that the two wind up having a child named Xander. However, after the efforts of Sheebop and Xander to save him, he's brought back and feels incredible heartbreak for his betrayal to Sheebop. Xander decides it's best to erase the memories of Flamber having him in order to rid him of the negative vibes. Flamber appears a supporting character throughout KaPRPT, often making random and sporadic appearances. An interdimensional counterpart to Flamber appears briefly in The Raynbow Engine, working as a guard. In an unnamed RP saga farther in the future beyond KaPRPT Flamber lives in a temporay home near Light City, where he's plagued by the Dark Princess and forced into having another child named Elizabeth. It's in this saga that he begins to mature more than he had in past RPs and agrees to responsibly raise Elizabeth alongside Sheebop, as well as protect the two from danger. Flamber also appears in Total Pokemon Island, an RP set several years in the past. More info of that incarnation can be found here. Relationships Sheebop : Flamber's partner as well as love interest. He is initially impressed by her display of power when beating up Shinda Barkley and decides to meet her in person. He's rather oblivious to her feelings for him and believes his love is unrecipricated, urging him to try harder to flirt with her and often flustering her more in the process. However, as of RPCRP they begin dating and by the most current events of the timeline they begin a family. Aqua and Chiko : He and Aqua are on friendly terms, though he often playfully teases Aqua and the latter usually insults his stupidity. He encouraged Aqua to ask Chiko out, something Aqua is grateful for. He's good friends with Chiko and often craves her cooking. Shiruru : Flamber enjoys Shiruru's company, as the two both have sunny demeanors. She acted as his wingman on several occassions. Gihji : Flamber has been close friends with Gihji for a long time, though he is completely oblivious to her feelings for him. It would seem that he knew her before he applied for TPI, though they had to separate once he had to travel to compete. Paige and K : Flamber becomes friends with Paige and K early in the timeline, however his relationship with K would take a very unhealthy turn when she abducts him and makes him her love slave. He would eventually even be forced into fathering a child with her! Ultimately, Flamber cares for K very much, but because of her dark tendencies has no choice but to keep his distance. Lunatyr : Flamber generally acts friendly to Lunatyr, often attempting to make him more outgoing. He's more often than not the target of Lunatyr's assassin instincts, though this is played for laughs most of the time. Kleat : A friend of his, often displaying enthusiasm to test his inventions, though more often than not Flamber messes them up. Pikachu : Flamber is close to Pikachu despite their contrasting intellects. He encouraged Pikachu to be less solitary and make friends. Xander : Flamber has a good bond with his son, Xander, however Xander chooses to erase the memories of Flamber having him in order to keep the stability of Flamber's relationship with Sheebop. Thus, he now just sees Xander as a friend, even though he occasionally gets vibes from him as if they have a connection. Amber : Amber also harbors a strong dislike towards him due to her hatred of stupidity. He's unaware of her dislike of him and sees her as a friend. Elizabeth : Flamber was very close to his daughter Elizabeth before she was forced to become Darkella's apprentice, to which their relationship suffered a strain. However, once she's freed he and Sheebop take her into their care. Lucy : Flamber has been shown to be on good terms with Lucy, at one point displaying infatuation towards her. Quotes Miscellaneous RP quotes. (Flamber's thoughts as he tries to lift Paige in the Search for K): OH MY GOSH SHE'S FREAKIN' HEAVY!! (The Search for K) "Battling her Mama. That'd make family dinners awkward!" (Flamber after Ayane tells him off for his betrayal): "Don't you think I know that!? I tried so hard to resist... I really did...! I can't apologize enough... I can't!" (RPCRP) "Now that brings new meaning to the term "console war"! (RPCRP) "Don't be afraid Kleat! Imagine you're fighting a puppy! A big... giant, fire-breathing.... Oh gosh now I'm scared!" (Darius League Quest, while the gang is ambushed by Combee while exploring Ecli Forest) "They're so cute! How could you take them seriously?" *stung in the eye* "AHHH! KILL IT WITH FIRE!!" (Flamber encouraging Char in PTRPCRP2): "You gotta believe, Char! Embrace your inner pink singing Luchador!" Gallery ZlCfzSjic38zLPjile.png|Flamber's first appearance in the RPCRP comic adaption Pokecrew_game_example.png|His Pokecrew RPG Sprite. Flamb3D.jpg|Flamber 3D model. Monochrome.jpg|Group monochome picture with numerous other characters. Flabbergasted.jpg SavorySweet.jpg|Savory and Sweet Numbskull.jpg Trivia *Flamber is a lot shorter than most members of his species, being only a little taller than Sheebop (2'04'')'' *Flamber is a Sagittarius, born on December 5th. *Favorite snack: virtually anything, but he has a penchant for anything fried. *Flamber is incredibly near-sighted and has to rely on contact lenses to see. * Apparently he has a fear of Spheals, as discovered in Darius League Quest. ** Sheebop: I'm not, like, scared or anything! ** Flamber: It's alright Sheebop. To be honest, I'm a little weirded out. ** Iris: You're also weirded out by Spheals for some reason. ** Flamber: You don't understand, those things are SINISTER! * Because of this fear, a new OC has been devised to cure him of it. * Flamber is the first OC to have a child with an OC of a different creator, though in his case he's soon made unaware of the birth of his child and the entire situation is promised to never be spoken of again. * Flamber has had the child situation a second time, and this time, Sheebop is fully aware of Flamber's daughter. Category:OCs Category:OCs made by Laki Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP2 Category:Male OCs Category:OCs that appeared in DLQ Category:OCs that appeared in DerpQuest Category:OCs that appeared in PokeAdventures Category:OCs that appeared in PTRPCRP2 Category:OCs that are biologically related to another Category:OCs who appeared in TPI Category:OCs that appeared in KaPRPT